(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel display that has become popularized. A liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer between the sheets. The liquid crystal display determines the directions of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes.
The liquid crystal layer is very important in the liquid crystal display in achieving a desired image by controlling the transmittance of light. In particular, with variation of use of liquid crystal displays, various characteristics such as low-voltage driving, high voltage holding ratio (“VHR”), a wide viewing angle, a wide operation temperature range, and high-speed response are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.